


[Podfic] A Means of Distraction

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "A Means of Distraction" by Cinaed.After the scoreboard bullshit, South needed either a fight or-- well. Another distraction. Thankfully Niner was around to provide both.
Relationships: Four Seven Niner/Agent South Dakota
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] A Means of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Means of Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192786) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/redvsblueameansofdistraction/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20A%20Means%20of%20Distraction.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/redvsblueameansofdistraction/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20A%20Means%20of%20Distraction.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:10


End file.
